Thraa Opees
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: A story of the sith, who are not succeeding in their plains to kill the Jedi. The Squel to Sacall Mohnaay, a Journal


Thraa Opees

I am Thraa Opees, Elsar Katarn's new apprentice.

The glorious Sith are better than the Jedi, the Jedi think they know so much, but the true wisdom is that which is within your mind. The Jedi teach that you should listen to you heart, the Sith teach that you should listen to the mind. The mind is better than the heart, the heart is the thing that will lead you to the path of which you do not want to go, it, will bring you to what you know as true. As for the mind, the mind is what teaches you to listen to what others say, to live each moment as it comes, you can't learn by putting something in your heart, but you can learn by meditating on it, rolling over it in your mind, that is of which the true lesson comes.

There is much training involved with the Sith, the whole life of a Sith, you aren't learning to listen to you heart, you heart brings doubt into you, the mind will guide in the way you want it to, if you are given the right treatment for it.

The Sith are the strongest of all the galaxy, they are the rulers, the Jedi, they are the shatter point of the galaxy, and of the Sith.

The, Sith are more powerful, we are here to live the moment as it comes. The Sith are great in every way, they stole the galaxy from the Senate, they stole the galaxy from the blind Jedi, who did not know that Palpatine was Darth Sidious all along, again we will hace the power to live our lives as the glorious Sith that we are, and always have been.

The Jedi are blind to the greater power that the Sith have, they are blind to the fact that the Sith have more control of the Force.

The Jedi were foolish from the beginning, the first Sith was once a Jedi, but the Council had cruelly expelled him, he was the first Sith, after some of the Jedi saw that he was becoming greater than the Jedi, they decided to turn, they were wise, wiser than all the Jedi put together. There is no way that the Jedi can out rule the Sith. During the Clone Wars two Sith could kill over 30,000 Jedi, the Jedi are cowards, after the Clone Wars, what was remaining of the Jedi, hid away in deserted planets, they hid away, letting the Sith rise up and continue their victory against the Republic. The cowardly Jedi, they say that the Jedi are great heroes'. Yet why is it that the Jedi hide away and let us take control? I have never seen or heard of such cowardliness.

There are only two ways to live, the successful way and a way where you are the failure of the galaxy. The Jedi live to die and be failures, the Sith live to succeed at all things, but there are times when those who aren't meant to be Sith fail. Sacall Mohnaay has fail the Sith for the last time, and now my mission is to bring her to Master Elsar. I will succeed, I was meant to succeed, there, is no failure in me. There is no weakness in me.

I will go and find this Sacall Mohnaay and then I will live in every way to kill the Jedi. The, Sith will bring the Jedi down. I will start with this Sacall Mohnaay, or her newer name would be Mara Jade Skywalker. I will bring the Jedi down, one by one. There is no stopping me.

There was a meeting with a Jedi that we where paying to find a way to get me into the Temple. I was to hind on a shipment of equipment to the Temple. I was to hide in Mara's room and I was to watch her and find out what mattered to her most and then I will kill her loved one and let her live on in much pain. I will let her get killed by Master Elsar. I will let them kill her.

I have waited all my life to kill a Jedi and now I'm ready, I will kill all the Jedi. I will live to kill Jedi. There is no way to find a weakness in me, as Darth Sidious once said, the punishment is a lesson to be learned. I will teach Sacall Mohnaay, I will not let her live another day without pain. There is no way to live in the pain that the Sith will be giving her. I will kill all her loved ones.

The Jedi are fools they will not see it coming, but it will come, unexpected. I will succeed.

I was in the Temple hiding and I saw Sacall alone, I attacked again and again. There was no stopping me. I was winning, then, Luke Skywalker the one she loved most came. I was dead for sure. I fought with all I had in me. Luke Skywalker was causing me to fail my Master, yet I fought and I will fight for the Sith to the day of my death.

Luke was a fine fighter, strong, able, one strong with the Force, but there is no Jedi that can kill me, I will kill Luke and now Mara gets to see it happen right in front of her eyes. This was the best time in my life. I get to kill two Jedi at the same time.

I kicked Luke in the gut, he was unable to breathe for a few moments, but as soon as possible he got back up and tried to defend Mara. I struck at Luke and injured his arm and so that he was unable to fight. This left Mara vulnerable. I was dragging her to my ship, when she said that there was something in the Jedi that the Sith cannot find. I was going to kill her, but remembered my promise to Master Elsar.

I took Mara to the ship, but Mara suddenly leapt out of the hands of the enemy, I was surprised, she was not going to fight and she wasn't going to surrender. She said that the Jedi is her family, and the Sith are behind her.

I was going to just grab her and bring her to Master Elsar, but she said that the Sith doesn't fulfill her needs. That the Jedi give her all the freedom that she needs, there was a long silence. Then, I said that she could go this time if she helped me do something. She asked what. I said that the only thing, I need is forgiveness, she granted me this. There was a small life that I did not see as a Sith, I had failed my Master, but there was happiness in my heart, something I have never felt before.

I decided to live not as a Sith, but as a person, I was going to give up my Sith life and live as a loyal friend of Mara Jade Skywalker. There was nothing stopping me, not even the fear of Elsar Katarn. I was going to become a Republic Guard and solider. There was nothing stopping me, now until forever, I will fight for the freedom of the galaxy, not to mention, my galaxy. Now the galaxy was somewhere I could live, free and alive, as a person. I will live for the freedom of the People.

Just another story about the Sith, since I love the Sith so much, I decided to write another story following Sacall Mohnaay, a Journal.

Sacall Mohnaay ( Thraa Opees is my other Sith name.)


End file.
